


Take care of you

by skaterlixo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Cuddles, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Idols, Illnesses, M/M, Really short but cute, Sneezing, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), chan comforts felix, felix is sick, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaterlixo/pseuds/skaterlixo
Summary: Felix is sick and Chan takes care of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 40





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fluff mood so I wrote this lol,sorry its short(They are speaking English btw)

Felix sighed as he knocked on the door to the studio,a big blanket hung around his body. He really did not feel good right now,his head was pounding badly,he keeps sneezing,and his stomach was hurting _badly._

”Come in!”Chan yelled out. Felix slowly opened the door and walked inside,gently closing the door before he jumped onto the couch Chan had.   
  


“Oh! Hey Lix..”Chan said as he focused his eyes on the laptop,currently writing a new song for their upcoming album. “Hey Chan..”Felix said and sniffled,snuggling up into a blanket.   
  


Chan raised his eyebrow “You don’t sound good...you okay?”He asked him. Felix sighed and shook his head before sneezing again,sniffling afterwards. “I-I don’t feel good...”He mumbled,closing his eyes since he felt a bit dizzy.   
  


Chan nodded and got up after a few seconds,grabbing a bottle of water along with his hoodie and tissues before handing it to Felix. “Here..you need this”He said and put it next to him.   
  


“Arent you cold?”Felix asked him as he opened his eyes. Chan shook his head. Obviously he was cold,it was really cold inside the studio,but right now..Felix was more important.   
  


“Ehh..not really,you need that more then me...it’s not good to be cold when you’re sick”Chan said softly,feeling his head. “You’re really hot..you should go to sleep Lix,it will help”He said and ruffled his blonde hair.   
  


Felix nodded and smiled weakly. “Thank you..”He mumbled and closed his eyes again,trying to fall asleep as Chan silently walked back to his laptop to do work.   
  


After a few minutes,Felix coughed and opened his eyes,holding his stomach,crying a bit. “C-Chan...”He stuttered,sobbing since he was in so much pain.   
  


Chan took his headphones off and looked at him,raising his eyebrow as he stood up and walked over to him. “What’s wrong Lix?”He asked him,feeling his forehead again.   
  


“Don’t feel good...”He said and coughed again. “Stomach hurt...”He mumbled,looking down as he tried to stop crying.   
  


“Oh..do you need to throw up?”He asked Felix. Felix nodded and wiped his tears. “Please..it hurts really bad..”He whimpered.   
  


Chan quickly got up and got a random bucket,taking the things out of it before handing it to Felix. “Go ahead Lix...”He mumbled as he sat next to him,gently rubbing his back.   
  


Felix threw up in the bucket while sobbing,his body shaking. When he finished,Chan took the bucket and walked out the studio to clean it quickly before he walked back inside the studio again.   
  


“Better?”He asked Felix. Felix nodded slowly. “I’m better..still feel a bit sick tho”He mumbled,sniffling again.   
  


Chan nodded and turned his laptop off,saving his work before he went to the couch. “How about this...I cuddle you,and you get some rest”He said,making Felix smile.   
  


“Cuddles? Yay!”He giggled a bit and laid down,Chan laying next to him. He held Felix in his arms as Felix slowly fell asleep,whispering a “Goodnight..I love you” to Chan.   
  


“Love you too”Chan whispered and fell asleep after an hour,still holding Felix in his arms. 


End file.
